The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as display devices. The LCD is capable of displaying images with good quality while consuming lower electrical power, and is thus used often as the display devices of battery powered electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and other portable devices.
In a vertically-aligned (VA) LCD, the pixel structure is formed with a negative liquid crystal material and a vertical alignment film. When no voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a vertical direction, and the LCD displays a black screen. On the other hand, when a predetermined voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a horizontal direction, and the LCD displays a white screen. A contrast in display offered by the VA LCD is higher than that offered by the LCD in a twisted nematic (TN) mode, and a response speed of the VA LCD is also relatively fast. The VA LCD also provides an excellent viewing angle characteristics for white display and black display. The VA LCD is therefore attracting attention as a novel mode for a LCD.
However, the pixel structure of the VA LCD requires a protrusion layer (or a bump layer) on the color filter substrate to divide the liquid crystal layer into multiple domains, in order to avoid gray scale inversion at an off viewing axis. This makes low transmittance of the LCD caused by the liquid crystal axis at an out of angles from 45 degrees with the polarizer axis.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.